


Here there is liberation

by frau_kali



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Role Reversal, Sex Games, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: The water was cool against his skin, making him shiver, probably visibly. He touched the sponge against the area around his stump, doing his best not to wince. The water always helped, always lessened the pain.“I'd be careful not to waste a single drop of that, if I were you,” Flint spoke up from his desk, making notes in his log. He hadn't looked at Silver since his quartermaster had removed his clothing. Probably too distracting, Silver thought, with a twist of newfound pride.-In which Silver teases Flint, is teased in return, and begins to discover a thing he didn't know he wanted. Oh, and also hair washing and pulling :)





	Here there is liberation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craftnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftnarok/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! Here I am again with my first fic in months. This one has actually been done since before Season 4 aired, but I was sitting on it since I'm still not sure I like it or not. And then I had to go and make it fit more consistently into the fanfic gap between S3 and 4 (aka their happiest time together, ow...), though it doesn't really because Billy shows up at the end and is on the ship. So I don't know, maybe he came back aboard for some reason? I could've changed him to DeGroot but that would've messed with the dialogue I had and I liked it too much to do that.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is for Laura, who sent me this prompt on tumblr: "absolutely anything with some hair pulling/washing/brushing. I just love Silver's hair. (Special bonus points if you give Flint his hair back too!) :)" It kind of got out of hand and the characters took it in a different direction than I originally intended, but hey, we've still got lots of hair pulling and washing here :D
> 
> Blanket apologies for typos (I write everything on my phone) and for taking forever to respond to comments, but I will try to this time!
> 
> **ETA:** I would be remiss if I didn't add thanks for my betas, and I apologize for not doing this initially -- Thank you so much to [Cymbelines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymbelines/pseuds/Cymbelines) and [JGoose13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13) for all your cheerleading and feedback. You guys are awesome <3

The water was cool against his skin, making him shiver, probably visibly. He touched the sponge against the area around his stump, doing his best not to wince. The water always helped, always lessened the pain.

“I'd be careful not to waste a single drop of that, if I were you,” Flint spoke up from his desk, making notes in his log. He hadn't looked at Silver since his quartermaster had removed his clothing. Probably too distracting, Silver thought, with a twist of newfound pride.

It wasn't often that he got to wash on the ship, or that any of them did, for that matter. They were usually all filthy before the end of each voyage and looked forward to getting to bathe when they returned to the Maroon island or to Ocracoke to resupply.

Of course, Silver didn’t _actually _intend to wash much but his leg, wouldn’t want to waste ship’s resources on something so selfish--though it did not much matter, as they’d reach Ocracoke within the next day or so anyway. Still, he simply wanted an excuse to undress, to tease Flint. He didn’t really _need_ one, but it made things more interesting. So in the face of Flint’s judging look, he had simply smiled back and returned to removing his clothing.__

__Now, as he continued to run the sponge gently over his stump, he noticed that the scratch of Flint's quill had stopped. He couldn't help but look up at the other man, feeling suddenly arrested by his gaze. Flint stared at him with something shining in his green eyes, something Silver thought looked a lot like hunger._ _

__“What?” He asked, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth; this was entirely too fucking easy. When Flint said nothing, merely leaned back and continued to observe, Silver had to add: “If you have something to tell me..”_ _

__“Then I should just fucking say it?” Flint spoke up, his voice twisting with amusement and affection behind it. Despite knowing how enraging it could be, Silver felt damn sure Flint liked having someone who could challenge him. And he knew damn that Flint loved how shameless he was in his desires and his pursuit of them._ _

__“Yes,” Silver licked his lips, knowing that never failed to draw Flint’s gaze (now was no exception, either), leaning back slightly to give his captain a better view. “You’re the one who wants me to wash my leg.”_ _

__Instead of replying, Flint simply pulled his shirt over his head and stood up. The tent in his breeches was unmistakable and Silver swallowed at the sight of it and the hunger it stoked in him. He knew he could distract and tease with the best of them, but when it came to Flint, he had long accepted it was mutual. Even just seeing the captain without a shirt was a distraction in and of itself, not to mention those tight fucking pants of his._ _

__He licked his lips again, wondering if Flint had been hard like that the whole time and stubbornly ignoring his need until he'd finished his work. Probably._ _

__Although Flint often (and eagerly) submitted to his quartermaster, getting to his knees to take Silver's cock in his mouth like he belonged there, there were plenty of times when they came together as equals, clashing for dominance. He never fully submitted to Flint the way Flint did with him--he didn't think he needed to, didn't think he should hand over the power he held, nor did he think it would work for him as it did for Flint._ _

__Even so, as Flint moved toward him with purpose, pinning Silver under his gaze, John knew this would be one of those fights. A sharp burst of anticipation shot through him at this realisation, his cock growing hard under Flint's gaze. He rather loved the clash, particularly when it ended with Flint on his knees._ _

__“I do want you to wash your leg, I don’t want you to be in pain, but this,” Flint stopped before him, gesturing to Silver’s naked form, “this is you trying to trick me into thinking you intended to wash everywhere, when really all you’re doing is putting yourself on display to distract me.”_ _

__“Well, you do seem very distracted,” John's gaze flicked to the bulge in Flint's pants. “So I think my plan was a resounding success, don't you, captain?”_ _

__Flint tilted his head, smiling at John with something wild dancing behind his eyes. “And I'd say you're going to regret it after I'm done with you, but I already know it'll be exactly what you want.”_ _

__John was getting close to telling him to get on with it then, his cock fully hard now just from the way Flint looked at him._ _

__And yet, before he got the chance, Flint pulled up a chair and sat in front him, so close that Flint's knees almost touched the bed. He took the sponge from his hand, drawing it over Silver's body, washing what Silver hadn't actually intended to._ _

__The whole time that glint of hunger remained in Flint's eyes, but something softer had joined it. Silver was still getting used to this side of his captain. Hell, honestly, he was still getting used to whatever the fuck this was between them._ _

__He was also getting used to being able to touch Flint when they were alone, to practically being invited to do so._ _

__So when he did, Flint's breath hitched slightly, his gaze falling to where Silver's hand traced over the scars on his chest. Flint returned the favour by sliding one hand slowly, gently, along Silver's left thigh while the other continued to wash him. Each time he even got close to Silver's cock, though, he would move his hand away. He kept doing this, with either hand, always touching everywhere but where John wanted him most. He was methodical and John felt like it was going to last forever._ _

__“You believe that mercilessly teasing me is exactly what I want, captain?” Silver whispered, groaning softly when Flint's other hand began to gently massage his thigh, something he’d done quite often in the past to help with the pain in the leg._ _

__“I do, yes. You do it to me often enough,” Flint replied, amusement all in his tone. “And as you keep telling me, being made to wait has its advantages.” He trailed the sponge over each of Silver's nipples for what was probably a third time, only now he made sure to let his index finger catch on them as he passed._ _

__“Fuck--” Silver gasped, his free hand gripping the edge of the bed while the other grabbed at Flint's side._ _

__Flint only answered that with a hum, leaning down to wet the sponge before ringing it out. When he sat back again Silver took the opportunity to distract himself from the way his body thrummed with need by leaning forward to trace over one particular scar on Flint’s chest that always caught his attention. The one gained during the fight with Singleton always jumped out at him._ _

__This time, as John's finger tips moved over the scar, Flint eyed him with that same easy fondness and amusement he'd displayed more and more of since this started._ _

__“I didn't take you for the sentimental sort,” Flint said. “But with the way you always linger on that particular scar, I keep wondering if you'll start waxing poetic about the first time you saw me.”_ _

__So astute, as always. He gave the scar another glance, sliding his thumb along it once more, marvelling at how easily the simple touch made Flint's breath hitch. “There isn’t much to wax about, I was fucking terrified of you, but it does bring to mind my first impression beyond that.”_ _

__Flint's other hand resumed its washing, moving along Silver's shoulders now. “And what was that?”_ _

__“How brilliantly you lied, and how easily you used that lie to win the men over. Even before your brutal display with Singleton, I could see so many of them turning to your side with the mention of fortune beyond reason.”_ _

__There was that smirk again, smug this time. “Go on,” Flint continued at Silver's pause._ _

__“Should I? Your ego is already big enough for two people.”_ _

__“I really can't help it that you're the only one here who can keep up with me. And I presume this must be going somewhere.”_ _

__Silver shook his head. “I've wondered for a long time, how did you find out I was the thief? I suspected, when I saw who I'd stolen from, that it wouldn't be long before you were onto me, but I never did discern how. After all, any one of Parrish's men could've discreetly taken that page and hid it. Once we'd been set upon by the Scarborough, it would've been lost to you forever. You must've known this, but you still somehow worked out it was me.” He turned his gaze up toward Flint again._ _

__The captain seemed thoughtful now, pausing in his washing to consider. “You're right, any of that could've happened, but given what was at stake, I didn't want to believe it was lost to me forever. So I took precautions…” He smirked then, the amusement back. “Do you think you could figure it out what they were, knowing my mind as well as you claim to?”_ _

__“Maybe, but you could also just tell me.”_ _

__Flint gave him a slight smile, bringing his hand up to sweep down the length of Silver's naked form, drawing a shiver from him._ _

__Oh, it wasn't at all difficult to see where this was going._ _

__“I suppose I could, but that wouldn't be much fun, would it?” Flint's tone was playful again, as that wandering hand came to Silver's left nipple, giving it tug that sent blood rushing straight to Silver's cock, which had only begun to soften a little. He bit back a groan, his hand tightening on the edge of the bed._ _

__“James--” he groaned as Flint toyed with his other nipple, twisting and pulling at it. “You can't expect me to--”_ _

__“Mmm, to what?” Flint's voice rumbled, his other hand sliding up over Silver's neck to trace his collarbone and then his neck. “To divide your focus and impress me? Why not? It should be simple enough for you, Mr. Quartermaster.”_ _

__Silver was about to respond with some quip about Flint’s ability to distract him, but then Flint decided to make that point for him by dropping the sponge back in the water and placing himself next to Silver on the bed._ _

__He picked up the other bucket of fresh water, gently pushing Silver forward and dumping a nice amount of it over his hair. The water wasn't cold, or he may have protested. As it was, he closed his eyes and gasped when Flint settled in behind him, hands sliding into his soaked curls._ _

__“And you told me not to waste water, captain,“ John said, sighing as Flint's fingertips massaged his scalp. He leaned into it, utterly unable to help himself. He knew this change of subject would only keep Flint distracted from the game he'd initiated for a few minutes, but he was content with that._ _

__“You don't seem to mind too much,” Flint whispered, taking a brief glance at his hard cock._ _

__It was true, he didn't. And not just because he was hard and wanted to be touched, but because Flint had gotten him there with so very little. It should've been impossible, how easily Flint could get him hard with a focused, wanting gaze or a few simple touches, as if he'd never been touched or eyed like that before in his life._ _

__Well, he hadn't, not from anyone who meant anything to him, that he cared to remember, that was relevant, not before he was John Silver, Captain Flint's quartermaster._ _

__“And it isn't a waste,” Flint added softly, running his fingers through Silver's damp hair now._ _

__Silver tried and failed to bite back a groan, his eyes slipping closed. He never was good at keeping quiet, at least not when it wasn't imperative to do so. Besides, Flint seemed to have found a sweet spot as far as his quartermaster's pleasure was concerned and there was no doubt he would exploit it._ _

__“It isn’t? Are you going to explain this to the men when they wonder what happened to all that water?” Silver said, leaning back into Flint's touch despite his faux protests._ _

__Flint moved forward now so Silver's lower back was flush against his crotch, allowing Silver to feel his obvious state of arousal. “Isn't that your role here, Mr. Silver, to explain these things to them?” John could feel the smile on Flint's lips as he mouthed over his shoulder. Not for the first time he took note of how Flint seemed… lighter lately, more focused, less irritable. Because of you, a small voice in his mind softly reminded him and a warm feeling sparked through him and settled beneath his ribs, near his heart._ _

__Flint broke through his thoughts, something he was getting remarkably good at lately, by giving his hair a sudden yank. Silver gasped, much louder than he intended, as the pain went right to his cock. Not only was he achingly hard now, but fluid had begun beading at the tip._ _

__He couldn't help it, even if he knew what would happen, and he reached out a hand to touch himself._ _

__“No,” Flint said immediately, batting the hand away. “You don't get to decide when you come, not this time.”_ _

__Silver's breath hitched, a shudder passing over him. Evidently he’d been right… Flint wanted to be in control this time. More than he'd been before, apparently._ _

__“You expect me to beg you for it, then?” Silver said, putting on an air of defiance despite his need. There were lines here they had not crossed, territory they hadn't entered._ _

__“I thought pride wasn’t an issue between you and I,” Flint said softly, and John hoped he wasn’t pushing their trust with this, but he could not simply bend over without a fight; maybe he couldn’t at all. This was not usual._ _

__“It isn’t about pride,” Silver replied._ _

__“Isn’t it?” There was a surprising bit of amusement in James’ voice just then. “You’re a good liar, John, but even you cannot make me believe that.”_ _

__Silver swallowed, feeling like the moment was on the verge of breaking, and he began to turn, to want to explain himself, when Flint gave his hair a soft pull and anchored him in place with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright,” he whispered, his lips inches from John’s ear. “I know what you’re thinking, that you can’t just give in that quickly, that you still want to be strong, that you don't think you need or want this. I was there, too, when we started, so I can be patient, as you were with me.”_ _

__John pulled in a slow, ragged breath, Flint’s words washing over him, pulling at him through his fog of lust. Of course James understood, of course he did, there was no worry here._ _

__And besides, he could stop this if he wanted to, didn’t need Flint to point it out, didn’t even need a word like the one Flint had in case John went too far with him, yet here he still was, squirming against his captain for more of his touch._ _

__“However,” James spoke up again, his voice rougher and hungrier now, “I have little doubt that you'll beg for it soon enough, Mr Silver. I've hardly touched you at all, and yet look how desperate you already are. I don't believe for a moment that you'll have the patience to keep quiet for much longer.” He punctuated the words with another pull of Silver's curls, his free hand pressing back and forth over one of Silver's nipples while he was at it._ _

__“Fuck,” Silver ground out, shifting to get more of Flint's touch. He wouldn't just give in that easily, no matter how much his cock ached, how badly he wanted Flint's talented fingers around him, touching him everywhere, Flint's mouth on his cock--fuck, he loved that._ _

__But no, he could hold out. Flint would have needs too, and besides, it would be amazingly good when he finally got to come._ _

__“Mmm,” Flint hummed against his ear, teeth teasing at the sensitive skin of the lobe. Silver could hear the smile in his voice when he added: “While I have you like this, you haven't answered me yet, John - how do you think I worked out you stole the page?”_ _

__Silver tried not to let his eyes close, to keep from giving in and just letting Flint have his way with him, from even caring about meeting the challenge._ _

__“Surely you can focus long enough for this, can't you?” Flint whispered, dragging one lone finger along the wet tip of Silver's aching, untouched cock._ _

__Silver jerked forward with a gasp, the touch too much and yet not enough at all. “Fuck-- Captain--” He nearly bit his tongue to stop the words _please_ and _more_ from escaping._ _

__Flint's hand moved away now, joining his other on massaging John's scalp and toying with his hair. “I know you're clever enough to figure out what I'm asking. Let me see a little of that brilliance.”_ _

__Silver looked around the room, forcing himself to focus through the fog of lust; the warmth that draped over him with Flint at his back, the way Flint's compliments made him feel, the power of being permitted to share the same intellectual space as this amazing man._ _

__“I'm not so sure it's really all that brilliant,” he said softly. “I must've disturbed something when I snuck into your cabin to read the log. When I didn't find the volume I was looking for among the ones from the merchant ship, and Dufresne told me you regularly took books from prizes, I knew you had it.”_ _

__“And? What else?” Flint gave John's hair another pull, just to be a fucking tease, to make John's cock throb and remind him of his need._ _

__“I… I tried not to leave anything out of place, but it was dark, and I didn't know how observant or intelligent you were, not yet.” It took very little for him to connect the remaining dots after that. “Did you deliberately orchestrate it so whatever I left amiss only could've been that way if someone wanted to read that particular book? I'm certain you must have, maybe you hoped the thief would come back and read it. Your trap would've been something small…”_ _

__Flint shifted his hips forward against him now, the captain's cock hard where it was trapped against Silver's lower back. _Jesus_ , James really did get off on intellect._ _

__“Good,” Flint breathed, biting at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, probably just to hear him groan. “It was a small feather I'd pushed in next to the log. I assumed if anyone came looking, they'd be too stupid to notice, or in too much of a hurry.”_ _

__A smile tugged at Silver’s mouth just then, and he tilted his head back to catch a glimpse of Flint’s face. “A fucking _feather_?” he said, laughter in his tone. “We’re only here now because I underestimated you and your fucking feather trap?”_ _

__“Well, it’s good I didn’t imagine the thief to be a clever little shit who’d burn my schedule just so I wouldn’t kill him.” Flint bit down on his neck again, sliding his tongue over the mark he’d just made._ _

__“Yeah…” Silver sighed. “Good...”_ _

__Instead of responding with words, Flint finally, fucking _finally_ wrapped those beautiful fingers of his around Silver's cock._ _

__“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Silver groaned, jerking upward into the touch. James gathered the fluid at the head of his cock and used it to slick the shaft as he began to stroke quickly. Every movement took him higher and higher, like he was riding a wave about to crash back into the sea. He couldn't put into words how fucking _good_ it felt, how every twist of Flint's fingers pulled him that much closer._ _

__“So beautiful like this, John,” Flint’s rough voice spoke in his ear. “Do you want to come? Are you close?”_ _

__“I--” Silver started, but cut himself off with a moan when Flint moved his hand expertly along the tip of his cock, the foreskin pulled taut over the shaft. _Fuck_ , he was there. “Yes, captain, I'm--”_ _

__Suddenly Flint's hand left his cock, returning only to squeeze around the base. The sudden denial almost made Silver whine with how abrupt it was, how unexpected._ _

__“Not yet,” Flint whispered, amused and smug. “I haven't finished. And you haven't asked for it.”_ _

__“Fuck you,” Silver gasped, his reaction entirely out of frustration. He'd thought meeting the challenge would be enough for Flint to forget about any plans to make him beg. But evidently James was determined._ _

__“Were you about to come hard for me? You look ruined, John, and almost entirely from this…” He gave Silver's hair another yank._ _

__Silver gasped, eyes closed tightly, and he knew that if Flint would just touch him again that it would've been enough, more than enough. He tried to arch forward, his hard, leaking cock needing just a bit of friction, the lovely sting on his scalp from those pulls would've done the rest._ _

__“Jesus, James, you're--” he swallowed back a moan. “You're being very cruel.”_ _

__“I'm giving you my undivided attention, Mr Silver. I want you to come hard for me, to beg me for more, to feel good, and you call me cruel?” He gave Silver's cock the most featherlight of touches, clearly only doing it because Silver had come off the edge enough. “Cruel would be to walk away and leave you here, to do this to you over and over again, always leaving you, until you really were desperate enough to beg for my hand, or my mouth.”_ _

__Silver tried to conceal the full body shiver that went straight through him at this imagined scenario._ _

__“Is that what you want, John?” Flint's amused tone sounded in his ear. “I don't think I'll need to resort to such things to get what I expect from you, but I could easily change my mind if you find yourself needing to submit to me as I have to you. It would be liberating…”_ _

__Silver swallowed, trying to push away the temptation he felt at Flint's seductive tone. He wanted to feel powerful like he did when he dominated his captain, he didn't need to submit or show such vulnerability in front of this man. He needed to be strong, to hold his own, _that_ was what made him feeling so fucking good._ _

__So he smirked. “Your mouth, James? Are you certain you're not just looking for an excuse to suck my cock?”_ _

__“I don't need one, you know that by now,” Flint replied, and John could hear the smile in his voice, “but I won't do that today.”_ _

__Before Silver could reply, Flint's hand returned his nipples, fingers pulling at the hard nubs in turn. Silver moaned and bucked against his captain's other hand, still lightly stroking his cock, once more taking him close to the edge._ _

__He nearly cried out when Flint pulled away again, hands moving to steady him. “ _James_ …”_ _

__“Yes, John?”_ _

__Silver swallowed, his mind swimming, a few words on his tongue. Why the fuck was he being so stubborn about this? He was starting to have a hard time remembering._ _

__“Just let go of your pride,” Flint said softly, “let yourself go, join me here.”_ _

__“ _Oh_ …” Silver uttered, unable to stop himself. Flint wanted him to be in the same space, to exist on the same level as him, to trade places here because they were equals, they were the same. It wasn’t about power or vulnerability. When he saw it that way, perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad this one time…_ _

__“Yes,” James continued, his hand once more on Silver's cock, pushing more precome over the slick length of him. His fingers worked at the head, hand twisting and sliding easily._ _

__Flint's other hand returned to his hair, fingers moving along his scalp. He always alternated between attending to Silver's cock and pulling his hair, never doing one while doing the other._ _

__Still, it was only a matter of time before John reached that edge again. Predictably, Flint pulled away before he could go over, and this time Silver didn't give a fuck anymore. He needed so badly he couldn't think straight, let alone muster up any resistance._ _

__“Jesus fucking Christ, James, _please_ , just let me come. I want more, I want your hands on me, your mouth, whatever the fuck you want… you can have it, just stop denying me.”_ _

__Once he'd said it, once he'd let go, Silver knew Flint had been right - it was liberating to give up control like that. He relaxed back against Flint's solid form as the other man hummed with approval against his skin._ _

__“It feels good, doesn't it, John?” He whispered. His hand once more went to Silver's cock and this time Silver knew there would he no denial. He could feel how hard Flint was against him and he had no doubt the captain craved his own release, too. He was just better at holding back, disciplined with his pleasure in ways John never was or could be._ _

__“Yes… fuck, please--” Silver groaned, whining softly as Flint's hand moved quickly over the throbbing length of his dick._ _

__It was, of course, the hand in his hair that did it. Flint's fingers felt just perfect buried in his dark curls and he gave them a good, hard yank that had Silver's eyes closing and lights exploding behind them._ _

__He came with a near shout from that sting and Flint's fingers playing at the tip of his cock, spilling all over his captain's hand and onto the floor._ _

__Flint held onto him now, stroking his hair gently, soothingly, as he came down from his high. The afterglow settled over him like a blanket and he found he felt no regret for his submission. Instead it was warm and liberating, unburdening, all of those things he knew Flint must have felt when he submitted._ _

__It was quiet, peaceful, Silver simply aware of Flint wiping his hand off on the bed sheets. When that hand reached between them Silver remembered, in his foggy post orgasmic haze, that the captain hadn't come yet._ _

__“James,” he said softly, “can I…?” He slid his hand behind his back, meeting Flint's and finding the laces of his breeches were already undone._ _

__“ _Yes_ ,” James whispered, the tone of it so commanding that it made Silver shiver. God, he couldn't possibly want to submit that badly… Could he?_ _

__When James moved his hand to allow him access, John slid his fingers into James’ breeches to take hold of his hard and leaking cock. The angle was awkward and he couldn't quite grasp it the way he normally would've, but nonetheless he still heard the hitch in James’ breath at that first touch._ _

__He sighed himself, touching and stroking as best he could, feeling the throb of hot flesh beneath his fingers, the warm wetness of precome beading at the tip. James didn't let on, but the soft sounds and gasps that escaped him clearly showed how he _wanted_ it._ _

__And maybe he sensed that Silver was about to begin speaking, because suddenly the hand not buried in John's curls was taking hold of John's neck in a demand for continued silence._ _

__Even as he let his head fall back, even as he obeyed Flint's unspoken command, Silver was aware of how easily and how quickly Flint could kill him like this. Months ago, this danger would've thrilled him, and indeed it was part of what drew him to the captain, but now he felt no fear of it at all, not even considering his revelation that he would Flint's end._ _

__No, Silver realized, he _trusted_ this man. Perhaps not in every way, shape, or form, but more than he ever thought possible._ _

__Flint groaned against his neck now, hips shifting forward as much as possible in the small space as Silver's fingertips kept teasing the head of his cock. “ _John_ ,” he breathed, “if we weren't expected on deck, I would put you on your back and fuck you until you were hard again and _begging_ to come.”_ _

__Oh, oh, _fuck_ , Silver couldn't believe the shudder that went through him at that. Flint had fucked him before, of course, plenty of times, but this would be different, he would be open and out of control in ways he normally would not allow. Such vulnerability was fucking dangerous._ _

__So why did it have him imagining Flint’s proposal, thinking of how amazing it would feel? Why did he shudder in anticipation to think of it?_ _

__“Would you let me do that, John?” Flint's rough, honeyed voice sounded next to his ear. “Would you listen and do exactly as I told you?”_ _

__“I--” He had no answer, none that he was certain of. So instead he redoubled his efforts, determined to push Flint over the edge. His fingers kept pulling at the head, touching every sensitive spot he knew by feel alone, using James’ reactions to his advantage._ _

__“Would you--” Flint broke off to moan against Silver's neck suddenly, his cock throbbing as he spilled over his quartermaster's hand._ _

__As he withdrew his sticky fingers from between them, John thought James might ask the question again, might want to know if he would submit, and he dreaded having to answer it, or what the answer might be._ _

__Instead, though, there came a knock at the door, loud and insistent, and Silver could work out who it was before any words were spoken._ _

__“Captain,” Billy called out, “you're needed on deck. So's Mr Silver, if you've seen him.”_ _

__Silver had to work to contain a burst of laughter at that. Billy had to know, he was sure of it, and they were only saved from everyone else knowing because the bosun had bigger concerns and likely didn't give a fuck what they did so long as Silver continued to temper the captain._ _

__“I'll be up shortly,” Flint called out, his voice admirably steady for a man who had just come quite hard. He disentangled himself from his quartermaster, presumably moving in search of a pair of clean breeches. Regardless, Silver still immediately missed the warmth of him._ _

__He didn't speak until he knew Billy was gone, however: “I think he knows.”_ _

__“He probably does,” Flint replied, surprisingly nonchalant. Silver wasn't worried about Billy, but he knew how much Flint feared anyone finding out about them. He couldn't say he blamed the captain, either._ _

__Flint slid his breeches down and shoved them aside, giving Silver a lovely view of his backside. It was a part of him he saw often enough already, but never stopped appreciating._ _

__Flint met his gaze with a knowing little smile, seemingly taking his time, maybe just to tease John further, as if they had time for another round. “I doubt he'd say anything about it, not even to get at me. Captain Flint fucking Long John Silver, making him beg for it, that wouldn't really fit into Billy's story.”_ _

__Silver scoffed at Flint's smugness. “I think you mean Long John Silver fucking Captain Flint, and I'd be leaving it out if I didn't mention how needy Flint was, how much he fucking craved it.” There was a hint of mischief in his eyes as he watched James pull on new trousers._ _

__“Is that so?” Flint said. He didn't give Silver a chance to respond, though, and instead stalked right up to him._ _

__Taking hold of his quartermaster's damp curls he gave them a good _yank_ as he pulled Silver's head back and pressed their mouths together hard._ _

__A spark of pleasure went through John then, making him moan softly into the kiss; he felt like he was being claimed, conquered, maybe even _owned_ and all it did was make his body sing in response. He always got a powerful, heady thrill out of dominating Flint, but this was different. Not better and not worse, he just didn't know how to describe this feeling._ _

__He should've responded in kind, pushed right back against the tongue Flint shoved into his mouth, tried to conquer and claim him in return as he usually did. And yet for whatever reason, he simply found he didn't want to, not in this moment._ _

__When Flint pulled away, his fingers still buried in Silver's damp curls, stroking them gently now, Silver was sure he looked debauched, his lips slick and swollen, hanging open as he stared up at Flint._ _

__His captain smirked, eyes dancing with something infuriatingly smug. He leaned down to the bucket one last time, using the sponge to wipe Silver's stomach clean of the come drying there. He pushed the sponge into Silver's dirty hand, the one still wet and sticky with his captain's release._ _

__“Get dressed,” Flint said, voice laden with that amused fondness John had come to love. “And wait here a little longer, everyone can think you're coming up from below. We wouldn't want to give the men any ideas, would we?”_ _

___Fin._ _ _


End file.
